icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Portal: Erros
No episódio iPilot houve uma falha de dublagem, antes de apresentarem o show de calouros, Freddie e Sam estão discutindo. Na versão original, Sam diz: _Carly will never love you, que seria: Carly nunca amará você, mas a dublagem foi feita assim: _Carly sempre amará você. *Em iWant More Viewers, em três momentos (quando estão jantando, no Seattle Beat e no final do episódio), Carly fala Lubert ao invés de Lewbert, sendo que a primeira vez que ela fala Lewbert no episódio, ela fala corretamente. Outro erro de dublagem. *Em iDream of Dance (3º episódio) tem uma cena que a Sam está batendo num armário com um martelo, Gibby aparece e diz que o armário era dele e que o dela era o do lado (direita). Até aí tudo bem, mas no início de iLike Jake (4º episódio), Carly diz que o armário não é de Sam e ela abre o armário com uma foto dela mesma que dizia "Meu armário", ou seja, Sam estava adiquirindo o armário a partir desse episódio. Mas isso tem uma explicação, iDream of Dance é o 113 no código de produção e iLike Jake é o 102, mas não deixa de ser uma falha. *Em iLike Jake, quando Carly fala que vai levar o Jake até o estúdio do iCarly e Spencer fala que pode aparecer a qualquer momento como um ninja, ele espirra tinta azul na cara de Jake, note que a quantidade de tinta que sai de sua mão é muito maior que a quantidade que acertou na cara de Jake. *Em iDream on Dance, Sam joga o café da manhã na mochila de Freddie e o mesmo tem que comprar outra, mas em alguns episódios (iWant a World Record, iHatch Chicks, iDon't Want to Fight e vários outros) Freddie está com a mesma mochila, mas isso também é explicável, esses episódios são todos antes de iDream on Dance no código de produção, só a partir do iRue the Day que é o 115, que a tradicional mochila azul é usada. *No final de iAm Your a Biggest Fan, quando Freddie, Sam e Carly vão fazer um brinde pelo sumiço da Mandy, Sam toma seu suco no canudo, mas na tomada seguinte, ela está tomando direto do copo e o canudo sumiu, nem deu tempo dela sumir com o canudo. *Em iKiss, ''quando Sam vai conversar com Freddie no final do episódio, antes dela oferecer uma almôndega para Freddie (quando ele abaixa o som e senta na janela ao lado de Sam) é notável que ela não tinha nada em nenhuma de suas mãos. *Em iLook Alike e iHave My Principals, quando Sam menciona sobre seu tio Carmine, ela pronuncia do jeito que lê, mas em iLove You ela pronuncia Carmaine (que é a forma certa de se pronunciar). Mais um erro de dublagem. *Em iSpace Out, Carly sofre de claustrofobia, mas em iPsycho ela não tem esse problema, mas em iSam's Mom, ela volta a ter esse problema.thumb|300px|Teto do estúdio visível em iDate a Bad Boy *Em iDate a Bad Boy, quando Spencer expulsa Griffin do apartamento porque ele estava beijando Carly, é possível ver o teto do estúdio pela porta, quando Spencer diz: _Você não vai ligar para ninguém, nunca mais! E quando ele atira uma rosca em Griffin, novamente é notável o teto do estúdio. *Em iMake Sam Girler e iSam's Mom, Sam não suporta ouvir a palavra "calcinha", mas em iPie, ela não tem problema nenhum em pedir uma calcinha emprestada para Carly. *Em iGo to Japan, Sra. Benson menciona que o Freddie tem um chip de rastreamento na cabeça, mas diz para Spencer que ele não pode saber disso. Mas em iDate Sam & Freddie, Freddie está discutindo com Sam sobre ele ter um chip na cabeça, não foi mostrado na série como ele descobriu isso. *Em iMove Out, no final do episódio, o gato Harmoo foge pela janela do banheiro do apartamento dos Shays, Freddie o vê no parapeito pela janela de seu apartamento, isso até seria normal, mas aparentemente o apartamento de Freddie não é no mesmo andar do apartamento dos Shays, quando Freddie diz que pode montar o estúdio fotográfico no seu novo apartamento, na troca de cena, mostra um zoom bem no último andar do Bushwell Plaza, suponhando que o apartamento do Freddie é no último andar. (carece de fontes) *Em iGot Detention, no final do episódio quando Spencer, Freddie, Sam e Carly estão dentro do copo gigante cheio de café, eles mergulham as xícaras no café, mas eles fazem movimentos com as xícaras que dá para perceber que elas estão vazias. *No episódio iAm Your a Biggest Fan (13º episódio), Carly ganha um banco de carro com sirenes para o carro cenográfico do iCarly, mas nos episódios iDream of Dance (3º episódio), iRue the Day (11º) e iPromise Not to Tell (12º) o banco já era visto, também tem a ver com a ordem do código de produção. *Em iStart a Fan War, quando eles chegam ao Webicon, a lança de Spencer parece ser feita de madeira, mas quando ele luta contra Aspartamay, a lança parece ser feita de borracha, depois da luta, a lança volta a ser de madeira. *Em iLike Jake, quando Spencer está fazendo um molde de sua cabeça para a escultura, o cano preso na cabeça da escultura da sua direita está limpo, mas numa tomada de cena quando ele toca o cano levemente, o cano está muito sujo de massa e quando a Sam vai colocar café no cano esquerdo, o cano direito volta a ficar limpo. *No início de iWannna Stay With Spencer, quando Carly e Sam apresentam um vídeo de uma garota quebrando uma taça cantando, Sam diz que ela poderia cantar assim na cabeça de seu professor de inglês (isso na dublagem), mas no original seria "na cabeça de sua professora de inglês" que seria a Srta. Briggs, outro erro de dublagem. *Novamente em iWanna Stay With Spencer, quando Spencer está apresentando seu ventilador de martelos, note que todos os martelos estão apontados com as cabeças para o lado direito, quando um martelo solta e prega na parede, ele está apontado para o lado esquerdo, a não ser que ele tenha trocado de posição enquanto voava, que era meio díficil. *Em iPromise Not Tell, quando Spencer tira um "A" preso no bumbum de Carly, antes era notável que não tinha nada preso no seu bumbum e ela não tocou em nenhum lugar antes de cair sobre o sofá. *No início de iFight Shelby Marx, Carly está enchendo uma tigela de pipoca enquanto conversa com Sam, nas trocas de cenas entre Carly e Sam, mostra a tigela várias vezes, repare que Carly enche a tigela quase toda, mas numa troca de cena a tigela está quase vazia, na cena seguinte a tigela volta a estar cheia e em cada troca de cena, a tigela está cheia de pipoca de uma forma diferente e no final, Carly enche a tigela por completo. *Novamente e iFight Shelby Marx, quando Carly, Freddie, Sam e Spencer estão assistindo a luta de Shelby Marx, o relógio que marca o tempo do round anda muito devagar. De acordo com esse relógio, a luta só dura 10 segundos, mas a luta dura uns 40 segundos no tempo real. *Em iPromote TechFoots, quando Carly, Freddie e Sam estão conversando na cozinha, Spencer chega com a bicicleta toda quebrada e começa a conversar com eles, no fundo a personal-chef Sonia está tirando alguns bolinhos do forno, repare que depois de tirar os bolinhos do forno, mostra Sonia tirando as luvas duas vezes. *Novamente em iPromote TechFoots, quando Carly, Sam e Freddie estão discutindo sobre o o valor que iam cobrar com o contrato com a Daka, o sanduiche que a Sam pegou muda de posição durante algumas trocas de cenas. *Em iQuit iCarly, quando Carly, Sam, Fleck e Dave estão no Vitamina da Hora tomando um shake de pimenta, quando T-Bo está explicando sobre o shake, tem outro funcionário do Vitamina da Hora colocando copos de água na mesa perto de Fleck e Dave, numa troca de cena quando T-Bo está saíndo, os copos de água já estão na mão de Carly e Sam, nem deu tempo delas pegarem os copos. *Em iHeart Art, quando Spencer está trabalhando de auxiliar de dentista, e o paciente espirra saliva em Spencer pela primeira vez, a roupa dele fica levemente molhada, mas logo em seguida que Carly chega no consultório, quando a câmera muda para Spencer, a roupa dele já está bem molhada. *Em iGive Away a Car, tem uma cena que Carly, Sam e Freddie estão discutindo com Nevel, Sam se irrita e ataca Nevel, o que fez sua tiara cair em frente aos seus olhos, mas ela arruma no lugar. Quando eles continuam a discutir com Nevel, a posição da tiara na cabeça de Sam muda algumas vezes, sem ela ter tocado nela de novo. *Em iDream of Dance, quando Sam está batendo no armário com um martelo, ela causa muito dano a ele, numa cena que Carly e Freddie chegam, o dano era menor, depois o dano volta a ser maior, mas quando eles vão embora, o dano volta a ser menor, quando Gibby vai abrir o armário e ele cai, as marcas do dano voltam a ser maior.'' *Em iOwe You, quando as meninas raio-de-sol empurram Spencer de skate no trânsito, o skate dele quebra em duas partes, uma vai para debaixo da mesa das meninas e a outra até sai do cenário, mas quando Spencer vai recolher o skate, as duas partes estão no chão ao lado da mesa das meninas raio-de-sol. *Novamente em iOwe You, quando Carly e Spencer estão fazendo bolhas de sabão no sofá, eles olham elas subirem até o teto e estorarem. Quando o sabão caem em seus olhos, Carly leva as mãos nos olhos, o cabelo dela cai para frente de seu rosto, mas logo em seguida quando Freddie entra no apartamento, o cabelo de Carly está normal. *Em'' iGot Detention, quando Spencer está dentro do café da esculutura do copo de café gigante, ele responde 3 perguntas enquanto Carly, Sam e Freddie estão conversando, isso seria impossível, porque no momento que eles estão conversando, Spencer estava mergulhado no café e não teria como ele ter escutado o que trio estava conversando. *Em iWill Date Freddie, tem uma cena que a Sra. Benson entra no apartamento dos Shays com a roupa para Freddie usar no encontro com Valerie, quando ela está segurando a roupa em seus braços enquanto conversa com Freddie, Sam e Carly, a roupa muda de posição algumas vezes. *Em iPromote TechFoots, quando Spencer apresenta os vídeos para os executivos da Daka, o vídeo da cena que Carly e Sam mergulham o TechFoots na água não é o mesmo da cena que elas apresentaram no iCarly, note que Carly e Sam fazem movimentos diferentes. *No início de iGive Away a Car, quando Carly, Sam e Freddie jogam cupcakes na porta, o de Sam cai e ela perde a aposta, um tempo depois quando o trio vai conversar com Jeffery no estúdio do iCarly, Sam volta para beber o resto da água de picles, os cupcakes de Freddie e Carly ainda estão grudados, isso seria impossível, sem falar que a Sam é a mais forte dos três e o dela caiu muito rápido. *Em iSam's Mom, quando Sam invade o quarto de Carly e começa a colocar suas roupas na gaveta de Carly, Carly acorda e está com o cabelo bagunçado, mas numa mudança de cena, ela está com o cabelo arrumado e em outra mudança de cena, ela volta a estar com o cabelo bagunçado, isso repete algumas vezes até quando o Spencer aparece com um aspirador. *Em iOpen Restaurant, quando Sam bate no Billy com a meia de manteiga, na última pancada, espirra um pouco no rosto de Gibby, depois que ela se levanta, Gibby tem muito mais manteiga em seu rosto. *Em iGot Detention, Sr. Howard briga com Carly por ela está conversando com o chapéu de um garoto que também se chama Billy (que tinha uma câmera, onde estava sendo transmitido o iCarly), mas como Sr. Howard sabia que ela estava conversando com o chapéu? Por Carly estar de costas para ele, ela podia muito bem estar conversando com Billy. *Em iThink They Kissed, quando Carly está no chão e Freddie por cima (vish), se você reparar no assoalho, na primeira e na segunda cena que Carly está no chão mostra o assoalho de um jeito, na terceira cena, o assoalho está um pouco diferente.thumb|228px|Sanduíche e Banana mudam de lugar em iGot Detention *No episódio iGot Detention, Carly joga um sanduíche e uma banana para disparar o alarme de incêndio, ambos caem num determinado local, mas quando um professor aparece dizendo que o microondas da sala dos professores explodiu, a banana e o sanduíche estão em lugares diferentes. *Em iLost My Mind, Caleb diz que em 20 segundo iria torcer o nariz de Gibby, porque diz ser do futuro, mas ele demora só 12 segundos para torcer o nariz dele, isso não se deve levar muito em conta, já que Caleb tinha problemas mentais. *Em iPsycho, quando Gibby assiste o vídeo que Carly, Sam e Freddie mandaram para ele, a barra de execução do player corre muito rápida, em mudança de cena entre o Gibby e o vídeo, a barra de execução fica mais lenta. *Novamente em iPsycho, quando Sam desmaia Nora ela cai com a cabeça em cima de um azulejo branco, mas quando o Maurice sobe em cima dela, a cabeça está sobre um azulejo cinza. *O sexto pintinho de iHatch Chicks se chama Poachy, na versão brasileira o nome dele foi traduzido para Estrelado, mas em iApril Fools não houve tradução, isso poderia deixar alguns fãs confusos. *Em iCook, no início do episódio, depois que o ex-namorado da mãe da Sam instala o dispositivo no armário dela, ele está com alguns fios sobre os ombros, mas na última cena dele, os fios não estão mais lá. *Novamente em iCook, na cena em que Rick Flame, joga e acerta um travesseiro no rosto de Carly, isso faz com que sua franja fica na frente de seu olho esquerdo, depois de uma troca de cena, Carly não está mais com a franja na frente do olho e seu cabelo está mais bagunçado do lado direito. *Em iGot a Hot Room, quando Carly está tentando convencer Spencer a cortar o cabelo, ele tem um waffle do buquê de waffles na mão, em uma cena, Spencer dá uma mordida no waffle e deixa uma marca, depois de uma troca de cena, a marca da mordida é bem menor. *Em iCan't Take It, quando Sam derruba o Gibby com a sacola de sanduíches pela primeira vez, não tem nenhum objeto no chão, quando ela derruba ele pela segunda vez, mostra dois objetos no chão perto dos pés dele, depois a câmera vai até Carly, Sam e depois volta para o Gibby no chão, os objetos não estão mais lá. *Em iHave My Principals, no final do episódio, quando o superintendente pede para o Diretor Franklin voltar a ser o diretor, Sam dá as mãos com Carly e Freddie, mas enquanto o superintendente está falando com Franklin, Briggs e Howard, tem um momento que Carly, Sam e Freddie não estão mais de mãos dadas, mas depois que a cena muda e volta para eles, eles estão novamente de mãos dadas. *Em iSaved Your Life, no final do episódio, Carly está jogando um jogo semelhante ao Guitar Hero com um violino, quando Freddie chega e ela para de tocar, na tela pode reparar que o jogo ainda continua marcando pontos. *Em iLost My Head in Vegas, no início do episódio, quando eles vão mostrar no mapa dos Estados Unidos os locais que a mãe da Sam já foi presa, antes que Las Vegas fosse marcada no mapa, tem uma cena que ela já está marcada. *Em iCan't Take It, quando Sam ataca Gibby e Spencer aparece para separar a briga, ele joga o rolo de massa para um canto, depois de uma troca de cena, o rolo está em outro canto. *Em iDate a Bad Boy, quando Griffin aumenta o som para irritar Carly, ele aumenta bastante no aparelho, porém a altura do som continua a mesma. *Em iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, quando Lewbert puxa Carly para dentro do seu escritório para falar sobre Marta, o relógio na parede marca 4:23, quando Sam entra no escritório, ele está marcando 4:29, depois quando Lewbert fala sobre sua verruga, o relógio volta a marcar 4:23 e logo depois volta a marcar 4:29. Essa conversa dura tempo suficiente para o relógio mudar de horário, mas fica estático em 4:23 e 4:29 *Na segunda abertura da quarta temporada, O mouse não é exibido na animação de ''Created by: Dan Schneider'''' *Ainda na mesma abertura, há uma curiosidade, o nome dos atores é escrito em 3D mas o de Gibby ainda é escrito com as bordas pretas ( Usado nas aberturas anteriores) Categoria:G Categoria:L Categoria:B Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:M Categoria:O Categoria:R Categoria:P Categoria:Z Categoria:F Categoria:Q Categoria:H Categoria:N Categoria:Y Categoria:W Categoria:C Categoria:U Categoria:Portal Categoria:A Categoria:J Categoria:ICarly Categoria:Episódios Categoria:T Categoria:K Categoria:I Categoria:X Categoria:Personagens Categoria:V Categoria:S Categoria:D Categoria:E